


Of course I’m a wizard

by Lily_Flower99



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Crossover, Family Issues, Fluff, Hogwarts, It Gets Better, Marauders' Era, Max is a wizard, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neil just so happens to be one too, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Flower99/pseuds/Lily_Flower99
Summary: Of course Max knew he was a wizard. His whole entire family has been wizards for generations really he’d be stupid not to know. So Maxwell Eduardus Black wasn’t at all surprised when his Hogwarts letter came he was expecting it actually.





	1. Chapter 1

"That little blood traitor!!" echoed through out the whole house. Max knew who that voice belong to very well. His mother Walburga Black is a obnoxious psychopath of a woman that tended to yell continuously. There was load banging noises coming from downstairs that was shortly followed by more screaming. A unpleasant feeling coiled at the pit of Max's stomach he could only imagine what's going on down stairs. His mother has been in a nasty mood all summer her raging fits appearing more and more with each passing day. 

Max couldn't help but to think how unfortunate his life is. Sure he was born into one of the most wealthiest wizard families in Europe but Black madness runs deep. There's hardly an ounce of love or freedom in this house. His mother is a raging lunatic and his father is often not even home choosing to work long hours at the Ministry to avoid said lunatic of a wife. Not that Max's blames his father if he had the misfortune of marrying Walburga Black he'd want to be away for as long as possible too. So yes if you asked Maxwell Eduardus Black he is very unfortunate indeed.

Taking a deep breath the blue eyed boy got off his lush bed His bear feet gently touched the cold wooden floors beneath him. Max had to mentally prepare himself to leave the Safety of his bedroom. It is the only room in the whole house Max can fully relax in without the looming fear of his parents Bargaining in. Everything in here was just too his liking from the rich navy that flooded across the room to the cozy fireplace that he huddled in front of during the cold winters. With one last look longing look towards his bed Max quickly rushed out of  his safe haven. He followed the sound of glass shattering and shrieking screams until his feet lead him just in front of a room Max's likes to refer to as the family room. 

He wasn't at all surprised to see Regulus hovering near the entrance merely observing the mayhem that was taken place inside.  

"What's that bitch's problem this time?" Max asked fully fead up all this bull shit his mother puts him through. He peaked his head through the entry to his his so called mother practically fuming from the mouth. 

"If you want to stay with those Muggle lovers then be my gust you ungrateful brat!" Walburga screamed pointing her wand the family tree. The woman was vibrating uncontrollably.

"Sirius happened" Regulus said with a suffering long sigh. They watch as their mother blast Sirius's name right off the family tree with not one ounce of remorse. Now Max and his older brother Sirius are by no means close in fact Max is pretty sure he was 6 that last time they'd actually had a conversation together and ever sense Sirius started going to Hogwarts there relationship became nonexistent Max would be lucky to get a hi from him but all the same the little blue eyed boy couldn't help but to feel strong aching feeling in his heart as his eyes glued to the hole in the fabric where Sirius's name once was. 

"He really screwed himself over this time" Max softy said he was completely flabbergasted at what just took place. "It was bond to happen eventually" Regulus said numbly. Max could tell his brother was hurting by the way he kept a cold and indifferent mask skillfully in place "really? I personally didn't think she had the balls to do it" Regulus ran his hand through Max's thick curly hair a jester that was meant to comfort the both of them "You still don't fully understand what that woman is capable of"

"Regulus!" Their Darling mother barked in that shrill of hers. It seem she finally over her little episode her posture straight up and held her head high like she didn't just throw a temper tantrum just moments ago "My precious you are now the heir too the black family Fortune so far you are the only child of mine worthy enough to claim this title" 

Regulus nod his head curtly "thank you mother I will not disappoint you" Walburga hummed in approval before turning her sharp eyes too Max " Maxwell Keachter told me you receive your Hogwarts letter earlier is that correct?" 

"Yes" Max said coldly it took every fiber within him not to snap at the woman "Good try to follow your brother's example" the woman said while walking off 

"What about Sirius?" Max unintentionally asked. As soon so those worlds escaped his lips he froze. Walburga stopped right in her tracks. Max feared his mother was about to go all ape on him Luckily that wasn't the case. "Sirius is no longer your brother therefor he is no longer your concern" was all she said before going on her marry way

His brother sighed for the fifth time that evening "come on Maxwell it's getting late" Regulus said while taking Max's hand "you know I'm not a baby anymore I don't have to be escorted to bed" Max mumbles to himself. Of course it was ignored boy the older brother

__________________

Platform 9 and three-quarters was as busy... extremely busy. The curly head boy doesn't think he's seen so many people packed into one area people before in his life. "Do you have everything?" Regulus asked Max for the sixth time that morning. Max huffed in frustration "For the last time YES I have everything I'm not stupid Regulus" Max knew his brother meant well. But it was frustrating how Regulus insisted on babying him all the time "I know your not Stupid Maxwell" Regulus said in defeat.

"But you have to understand there is a lot of pressure being put on me as well if you do something that mother doesn't approve of the punishment that woman would give you isn't a laughing matter. Maxwell you have to watch how you behave and who you talk too I don't want you to end up like Sirius" Regulus did something he hasn't done in a long time he grabbed the shorter boy and pulled Max in a hug. Max was stunned it was unusually for his brother to show such public displays of affection he would always say how childish and inappropriate it is"I don't want to lose you to" 

There it was the bitter truth. Neither of them has completely got over what has happened this summer. Max has gave a lot of thought about the whole ordeal he just couldn't figure out how he was supposed to pass his former brother and pretended not to know him. How was he supposed to act like they don't share the same parents or slept with him when he seen monsters hiding in his closet. It's ridiculous, madding, insane

"You won't I promise" Max muttered quickly. They stayed like that for a moment before Regulus pulled away "you know what that means right?" Max nodding begrudgingly "Yeah yeah I know death too all mudbloods and all that good shit" Regulus made a humming noise while eying his younger brother suspiciously "Right.. I'm going to find my friends after you've socialized with the fellow first years your welcomed to join me" before Max's could adventure too far his brother called to him one last time  "behave!"  
"I do what I want damn you!"

                    __________________

Max is sure he must of pranced up and down the train at least 3 time. He was unsure where to go and who to sit with. All the Slytherins are such stiff pricks he'd rather not sit with them and the pure bloods his age was either spoiled brats or dry as toast the only ones he'd be remotely interested in befriending are blood traitors and that would not go well with his mother. Max supposed he could get away with befriending a haft blood if they come from a good family but the youngest Black isn't willing to test that theory just yet and then there was that twitch of annoyance every time he'd pass his oldest brother's compartment. Max couldn't help but to stop and stare.

He'd never seen Sirius so happy before. His oldest brother never smiled at home but here in this tiny compartment with all of his friends he seemed to glow. Max couldn’t help but wonder if it even bothered Sirius that they couldn’t talk anymore it definitely bothered Max. He’d always hope that one day Sirius would finally take interest in him and see that he wasn’t like their parents but he guesses that dream is dead. But still he wanted nothing else but to join them and be apart of that warmness that seem to take over the compartment. 

No no no you can't go in there Max you promised!

Taking a deep deep Max ripped himself away from the warmth of Sirius's compartment and made his feet walk towards Regulus's. Maybe one day he’ll have his own happy compartment of warmth?

"Max?!"

Max stopped dead. No that can't be right. His head turned to the owner of that familiar voice in disbelief. "Neil?!"

In a matter of seconds Neil grabbed the hem of Max's royal blue robe and yanked him into the nearest compartment. Unlike all the other compartments this one was empty besides Nail and all of his belongings. 

"You got one too?!" Neil shouted Hysterical. Max couldn't tell if his old friend was excited or horrified "isn't this crazy?! It doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense! I'm a man of Science Max! Science not magic! This is something Nerris would come up with..do you think she's a wizard too?" The rest of Neil’s rant fell death to Max's ear as he stared at His gangly friend in disbelief. This was the last thing Max ever expected. Neil was a Muggleborn all this time? How did he not noticed?!

"Okay First there's no way on earth Nerris would have any from of magic. she as Muggle as they come and even if fate decided to fuck us over and give her magic she'd be referred as a witch not a wizard" Max said he couldn't help but too Correct Neil. Even though the blue eyed boy would of like to say that little mistake didn't bother him he couldn't. Every form of Wizarding tradition was so embedded into his head that it aggravated him to hear Nail mixed up something that so commingling known.

"Oh" Neil said slowly as he sat down. "You seem to be taking this well.." Max huffed as he sat down across from him "Well yeah.. I always knew I was a wizard. I don't blame you for the freak out though I guess it would take some time to get used too" confusion was clear on Neil's face as he looked at the shorter boy weirdly. "How did you know?"

The small blue eyed boy shrugged nonchalantly "I'm a pureblood Neil Eveyone In my family has had magic sense the start of the Middle Ages"

"Wait? Are you telling me your one of those prestigious pricks I ran into at something ally!?" Neil asked in utter disbelief  "You mean Diagon Alley?"   
"Yeah that!" Max let out a sigh of annoyance "So what's your guys deal with Muggleborns anyway?" Neil ask curiously "I had a nasty run in with one a couple weeks ago and I just can't figure out their damage"

"Nothing most pure bloods just prestigious fucks that think there better then everyone else because we’re rich and come from a long line of wizards." Max said in a mocking tone. Neil eye is friend cautiously "do you think that way to?"

"No I couldn’t give a rats ass that we’re richer then everyone or that I’ve came from a long line of wizards but my parents strongly believed that we're holyer then thou so I have to pretend I do"  Neil study Max for 5 hole minuets before he finally spoke again "they sound like some Ignorant fucking cunts if you asked me" Max couldn't help but to snort at that a unwanted smile grow on his face. The youngest black knew he'd get into so much trouble of any found out that his best friend was a muggleborn but Max couldn't find it in himself to care. So far Neil was then only person he actually considers a friend and that's including all the pure bloods he's grown up with. "that they are my friend"

                              ______________

Hogwarts was a magnificent sight. It brought back a child like wonder that Max didn't even know he had. The castle towered over them as they sailed closer to the edge of a great black lake. Hogwarts was perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky. It was probably the most enchanting thing Max has ever seen. 

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boat reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, that seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to the rocks and pebbles.

After walking up some smooth stone steps they approach a grand door that was heavily carved. Waiting for them in front of the door was a stern looking woman named Professor Mcgonagall. Just for one glance Max can tell she's definitely somebody he didn't want to cross. After the Professor explain how the house system works and the school rules they was lead to the great hall.

"Max!" Neil whispers into Max's ear. They was right outside the great hall just moments away from being sorted everyone was nervous some more then others. "So you know how we decided to aim for Ravenclaw" Neil asked quickly. Max rises a eyebrow of course he recalls that conversation they literally was just talking about it a couple of hours ago. 

Neil bluntly said he wanted to be in the same house as Max. Neither of them wanted to be sorted in Slytherin and Max's would surely be disowned if he was in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor so the only option was Ravenclaw that suited them just fine it was the house Neil originally planned to be in and Max could find no fault in being in a house that's known for there superior intelligence. "Yeah why?" Max asked slowly subconsciously narrowing his bright blue eyes. "I think we should be in Gryffindor instead " Max was silent for a moment he thought of how upset Regulus would be. He imagined his mother blasting his name off the family tree just like she did with Sirius name not even 2 months ago. He thought of how Regulus would be left alone at the mercy of that terrible woman. "What?! I can't do that.." 

"Why" Neil ask eyeing Max skeptically. The small boy wanted to bang Neil's head against the stonewall "You know very well why I can't" Max whisper harshly. "You always do what's best for your brother..maybe Sirius had the right idea?  Don't you want to live your own life? It's okay to be selfish sometimes"  Max glared harden of courses wanted to be free he'd give anything to have the care free life his oldest brother got but that doesn't mean he wants to cut all family ties just so he could go walk around with his head up his ass while twiddling his thumbs. Black's wasn't know for being affectionate but that doesn't mean he'd so cold hearted that he'd abandoned his brother. No. Max promised he'd behave He promised to stick it out with Regulus "..Neil you know I can't besides you know you have to be brave to be a Gryffindor right?"

Neil looked comedically insulted "Are you calling me a pussy?" The taller boy asked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Max just looked at his tall friend blankly. 

"Anderson, Neil" Professor McGonagall called out. Neil shoot Max one final look that said ( I swear to god you better get into the same house as me or else I'll fuck you over) before walking up to the stool like a man on a mission. Max couldn't help but wonder if Neil would actually get sorted into Gryffindor. Sure he has a Gryffindor streak in him but Neil was a Ravenclaw through and through. He couldn't begin to fathom why Neil decided he wanted to be a Gryffindor all of a sudden when the whole train ride all he could talk about was being a Ravenclaw it just seemed.. odd in Max's opinion.

Neil all but Fling himself on the stool the little brown chair pushed back with a cringe worthy squeak then if that wasn't bad enough Neil practically ripped the hat out of Professor McGonagall's hands and shoved it all lopsided on top of his head. For the next 4 minutes Neil sat on the stool with a his brows ruffled like he was in the middle of a unpleasant conversation. After what feels like forever the hat finally calls out

"Gryffindor!"

Max feels his mouth drop as a smug look appears on the other boy's face. He did it!? That was the thought that kept on running through Max's mind. Honestly Max never thought Neil would get into Gryffindor because let's face it Neil can be a Pussy at times. Horror flourish in Max at the realization. Neil was a Gryffindor.. it seemed to be God’s personal mission to make Max as missable an stressed as possible. Like Really? Now he has to chose between his brother and Neil lets not forget that either choice will more then likely leave Max with unbearable guilt and could possibly come back an bit him in the ass. 

"Black, Maxwell" In Max's humble opinion his name was called all to soon. Anxiety coiled in the pit of his stomach. There was no way in hell that he was going to end up in Gryffindor not after everything that’s happened this summer. Max knows that he is more self sacrificing then anyone gives him credit for he desperately wishes he wasn’t but that’s not the case. No matter how appealing Neil’s offer is its just simply not an option. Max swallowed hard as he made his way across the Great hall each step more nerve reckoning then the last. The small boy sat down with all the grace he could master. 

Max made brief eye contact with Regulus his older brother nods. It’s supposed to be a comforting jester but it wasn’t it only made the his heart pound more rapidly to the point that it ring in his ears. 

“Interesting” a voice whispers in his own head. It took Max a couple of seconds to realize the Professor placed the sorting hat on his head. 

“Your very loyal to those you care about.. you could Do well in Hufflepuff” Max scoffs “Yeah I could also fuck your bitch but that doesn’t mean I’m going to”

“Spicy you’d be a very interesting Hufflepuff indeed. Though Your also smart and quick witted two prominent traits of a Ravenclaw.” Relief washed over him at those words Max won’t be disappointing his family today. That didn’t stop the heavy feelings of guilty that sat own his chest. Would Neil be alright without him? Max wanted to smack himself of course Neil would be alright without him. Besides it’s not his fault that he’s friend is a stubborn git they could of been in Ravenclaw together but No! Neil had to be a fucker and ruin that plan.

Max’s eyes flicker to the Gryffindor table. Neil was anxious that was easy to see the tall boy taped his fingers on the table rapidly. Max admittedly made the mistake of looking over at Sirius. Surprisingly he wasn’t sitting that far Nail. He sat next to the boy that he considers more of a brother then him and Regulus combined. What was his name again? Jim? Jack? Max couldn’t remember for the life of him. Not when he was looking at him like that.. Sirius stared at him with a blank face not a single ounce of emotion.

Max felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach an ugly bitter feel came over him. The longer they stared at each other the worst the feelings got it made him want to scream and shoot nasty hexs at Sirius. How could he do that? How could he give up on them so easily? How dare Sirius just assume he was some mindless brain washed pure blood. The fact that Max hates the most is that it hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Damn it hurts. Sirius didn’t even know him but he acts like Max’s a death Eater in the making he acts like Regulus so some kind of Murder just because he’s a Slytherin when really the only ambitious drive Regulus has is to keep them together. Their family might suck but it’s still their family. Their mother might be a overbearing mind controlling bitch but that didn’t mean he wants her dead. He wants her to get a therapist sure because clearly she has mental health issues but he still loves her in some kind of way. There father might never be home he might be prick let’s not forget cold and distance too. But he’d be heart broken if anything happened to him.

“You are such a Hufflepuff”

Fuck you! Max shouted in his head the hat instantly silenced. 

“Don’t be a pussy Max chose Gryffindor” Nail yelled from his set not caring in the slightest of bit when almost every eye in the great turned to him in shock. Max got to admit the kid has balls. 

You want to prove Sirius wrong? You want to show him your not a death Eater? 

God yes! Max wants to make Sirius choke on his own spit. 

“I know just what to do with you! Gryffindor!”the sort hat shouts. Neil stands on his sit cheering like a mad man with the rest of the house. In fact the only Gryffindor not cheering was his brother Sirius who was clearly in denial. 

Max jumps off the stool while trying his very best to avoid looking at Regulus and took a set next to Neil who gave him a shit eating grin “not a word Neil”  
“I feel very loved” Neil said sarcastically with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

“Don’t get cocky I only chose Gryffindor because I knew that if I didn’t you’d whine like a little bitch”


	2. Chapter 2

Max didn’t sleep at all that night, he vividly imagine his mother blasting his name off the family tree. Even as the young boy tossed and turned on the comfortable four poster bed the youngest Black found no peace. 

What had he done?

The Gryffindor dorm was so foreign, the walls is covered in a deep red and gold. Max can faintly hear Nail snoring though his divider. 

Or was that Richard Creevey?

Nothing about the room was familiar. The colors was all wrong, the bed was too soft, and air smelt like pine trees instead of fire wood. His mother would spend a decent amount of the day complaining that Max smelt like a bonfire, but he couldn’t help it the blue eye child always found fire smoothing. Growing up Max would sit in front of the fireplace for hours on end, his jewel like eyes would watch the flames dance in a hypnotic fashion. As he got older it become more of a nighttime tradition, the warmth radiating off the flames never failed to lure him asleep. But now he can’t even do that! The only fireplace was in the command room and Max doesn’t want to go down there, the risk of running into a him was unbearable.

The young boy sat up, his back and shoulders cracked from the long restless hours of discomfort. There was nothing Max wanted more then to go down to the Slytherin dorms and lay with Regulus, Max hasn’t considered himself a child in a very long time but sometimes he wanted such childish things.

Fuck I really am a Hufflepuff!

Regulus has always been his fortress. Max hates to admit it but when the going gets tough he almost always fell back on Regulus. Guilt practically ate the blue eyed boy alive as he recalls the betrayal so bluntly written across Regulus’s face, for the first time in what seems like forever his brother’s masked broke and it was all his fault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this chapter was so short!!😭 but it’s been awhile sense i’ve updated so I wanted to give you a little something. I promise I’ll have a more satisfying chapter out by Easter or maybe sooner depending on my schedule. - Lily

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first part! This was originally supposed to be a one shot but thought it might be better if I split it up into 2 chapters instead. I’m extremely sorry if I missed anything spealing/grammar errors I don’t have a beta reader to check all my mistakes. If you see any feel free to point it out and I’ll try to fix as much as I can
> 
> \- Lydia


End file.
